dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Target: Gutrencha
Achievements Winning this mission does not automatically award any achievements, but it is a good opportunity to get the "Emperor's Champion" achievement. The easiest way to accomplish this is to play on Recruit difficulty and put the stimulant pack on the Force Commander. Attack the boss with the Commander only, leaving other units to wait by a beacon. Sweep the map in advance and break open supply chests, but don't pick the items up; leave them there to wait for the boss fight. You should now have a huge supply of healing refills if your Commander takes a beating. Walkthrough This walkthrough assumes Primarch difficulty and Argus Settlement map. At this point your team must be Tarkus, Avitus and Cyrus, and you probably don't have much choice regarding their equipment. Let Tarkus keep the frag grenades and Cyrus the demolition charges. Choose either the central relay beacon or the Automated Foundry (left-hand strategic asset) and start advancing. Try to use the Force Commander to draw enemy fire while staying in heavy (green) cover; he will last a long time. While they shoot at him, move Tarkus and Avitus into position. Remember to turn on Focus Fire when Avitus has energy. When a big mob gathers – or a bunch of Orks manage to stay in heavy cover – you can frag grenade them or use To Victory! while Tarkus and Avitus mop up. If you have it well under control, don't waste grenades. Using Cyrus at this point is risky as he doesn't have a long-range weapon. Use him to demolition charge buildings with Orks inside from infiltrate. When you have the first beacon/asset, pick the next one and repeat. Don't be afraid to retreat if a squad is losing health rapidly (use a stimulant pack if necessary). It is very hard to get a top score on Primarch, so forget speed and focus on keeping your squads alive. Clear the whole map of enemies in an "S" pattern in hope of wargear drops (and a high Fury rating). When you reach the boss area, check the edges for loitering Orks before moving to the center and triggering Gutrencha. When he attacks, try to lead him around with the Force Commander while keeping your squads spread around the arena shooting at him. Don't melee him; on Primarch he can kill a whole squad with one sweeping attack, and your Commander can only take 2–3 hits as well. Look out for his grenade attacks (not a problem if you don't fall asleep, plenty of time to dodge them). If a squad loses men, retreat them – the fight will take a while so they'll get back in time. When Gutrencha reaches about 50% health, he starts making shockwave attacks that can take out a squad but have a warning FX that makes them easy to dodge. Dealing with this is not much different from dodging grenades. However, he will stand still for a while when he does this, inviting you to frag grenade or demo charge him. Keep shooting and he will eventually die. External links * YouTube walkthrough – Primarch, Tangier High Pass, boss fight only, 1/1 * YouTube walkthrough – Captain, Argus Settlement, 1/2 * YouTube walkthrough – Captain, Argus Settlement, 2/2 * YouTube walkthrough – Tangier High Pass, 1/2 * YouTube walkthrough – Tangier High Pass, 2/2 Category:Dawn of War II missions